


Between Sheets

by tittianamaslany (dancercofd)



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancercofd/pseuds/tittianamaslany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and me between sheets/It just doesn’t get better than this/The many windswept yellow stickies of my mind/Are the molten emotional front line/I couldn’t care less I’m transfixed in this absolute bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Delphine swung the door to her hotel room open and walked in, dropping her purse near the closet. Cosima followed her quietly in, hearing the door shut behind her, their hands interlaced softly. Slipping off their shoes, the blonde turned to face the woman behind her whose adoring half smile made her heart beat faster and her stomach churn. She smiled back and pulled her in for a hug. She loved their height difference because she was able to rest her chin on top of Cosima’s head and hold her close to ensure her safety. It was one of the few things Delphine could do anymore. She knew she had months of work ahead of her to find a cure for her love’s disease, but she couldn’t force herself to loosen her grip. She had been waiting for this moment for days, hoping that somehow Cosima could forgive her and recognize that her only job was to keep her safe. Her degree in immunology was a major advantage, but hopefully not the only reason she had been forgiven. They had talked at Felix’s apartment for hours until Sarah had returned bearing bad news. The best thing anyone could think to do for now was to sleep and figure out a plan in the morning. Cosima had a hotel reservation, but Delphine demanded she come stay at her hotel. She wanted nothing more than to pamper Cosima and relieve the months of stress that made her head ache and her shoulders sore.

“Ma chérie,” Delphine whispered, kissing the top of Cosima’s head. “What can I do for you?”

Cosima continued her vice grip around Delphine’s waist, silently begging her to not let go. She felt sadness and anger to the point of rage bubbling in her chest, but the woman who had caused most of it was also the only one who she wanted to fix it.  

Cosima wordlessly lifted her face and looking at Delphine. She studied the high cheekbones and pale green eyes framed by strands of blonde that had fallen out of her bun throughout the day. Her lips were slightly parted and dry, her tongue visible between her straight teeth. With another second of consideration, the brunette pressed their lips together. The blonde remembered their first kiss, the way Cosima’s eyes had closed behind her glasses. She compared this moment to that one and watched as her eyes closed and a tear rolled down her cheek. She pushed their foreheads together and their lips apart bringing her hand up to wipe away the tear.

“Mon amour..” she whispered.

The other woman shook her head and entangled their hands on her cheek. She pulled them away and kissed each knuckle on her long hands, realizing that she was truly forgiving. Moment by moment, she was accepting her own reality and lowering her walls of solitude that had risen around her over the years. She was trusting and loving and forgiving all in the same moment.

“You’re right, Delphine,” she said, her eyes still focusing on their hands. The blonde used her other hand to slowly direct her head, allowing them to be eye to eye.

“I need someone to trust. I…I need someone to help me. I can’t do this alone an-and Sarah has Paul and Alison has Donnie and I never let anyone in because I’m fucked up and I’m in my own world but-but…I need someone. I need that someone to be you. An-and I’m working on forgiving you completely and this doesn’t mean that we don’t have problems and we don’t have things to talk about but I just need you, okay?”

“Cosima…” she said with a smile.

Before she could finish the thought, Cosima wrapped her arms around her love’s neck and pressed their lips together, her tongue sliding along the dry lips and entering slowly. Delphine turned them and pressed her against the wall, taking in every moment as it came. She didn’t want to talk anymore; she wanted to prove how in love she was and that she could be trusted. She knew it would be a while before their trust was restored completely, but this was enough. For today, this was more than enough.

Her hands wandered down Cosima’s sides, her hands slowly opening the button on her red coat. The other woman followed her lead and they let their jackets fall to the floor. The brunette’s arms stayed around the blonde’s neck. Delphine’s hands slid down to the smaller woman’s waist, her fingers slowly bunching the fabric of her sweater dress. She pulled their bodies closer, leaving the fabric wrapped around her hips, not wanting to push her luck. She tucked her lips around her teeth stopping their kiss.

“Cosima, are you sure? What you said earlier I..I don’t want you to feel…unsatisfied. Or uncomfortable. Or anything but good, really.”  
“I was angry. And I know it was your first time. Everyone kind of sucks their first time, especially when you’re with someone like me who kind of…I figured myself out when I was 15 and never looked back. Women are really all I know and I want to…teach you,” she said with a half smile.

Delphine returned the half-smile, still unsure of the situation, but appreciating the explanation regardless. She nodded softly, and watched as Cosima’s hands traced down her waist and tugged her shirt upwards. Their height difference forced Delphine to pull it off herself, but she smiled when the smaller woman bit her bottom lip and tucked her head downward as she did when she was excited or happy. She slowly pressed against the wall and took her own dress and purple tights off, leaving her in a deep red bra and a lace thong. Delphine watched, trying to avoid blinking as though she’d miss something.

Cosima clasped their hands together and led them over to the bed. She sat the blonde on the end of the bed and smiled, watching her eyes wander over her body.

“I have a…personal question.”

“Cosima, I don’t think we can get much more personal. I’ve seen your DNA,” Delphine joked.

“I can’t believe you just went science on me in bed,” she responded. “Although last time you did that adorable bisexuality speech and that was pretty geek as well. I guess you speak my language,” she laughed.

“What is the question?” she asked, cocking her head to the side in a manner that had made every man she’d been with go wild.

“Have you ever masturbated?”

Delphine’s eyes widened and she bit her lip with a soft nod.

“That’s good. That’ll help,” Cosima said, straddling her. She kissed her slowly, her legs wrapping around the other woman’s waist. Using one arm to keep them steady, she slipped her bra strap off and kissed a trail from her jaw down her neck and across her shoulder. Moving back up to her ear, she nipped lightly at her cartilage. Her arm loosened and she pushed them both fully onto the bed, earning a soft laugh from Delphine. The blonde crawled backwards slowly toward the pillows while Cosima stayed where she was and let her tongue follow the line of the other woman’s body. She unbuttoned and unzipped the taller woman’s pants and helped her wiggle out of them, tossing them aside.

She dipped her head and bit across the elastic of her pink lace underwear. Delphine breathed heavily, her nails clawing into the comforter. Cosima ran her nails up and down her thighs, feeling the way her whole body flexed the more she got turned on.

“Please,” Delphine whispered.

Cosima smiled and pulled Delphine’s underwear down her legs slowly, following them down with her mouth. She crawled back up her body and kissed her softly, her hand circling the other’s woman’s clit. Her soft moan was drowned out by the brunette’s mouth when she slid one finger inside her.

“Is this was you do?,” she asked quietly against Delphine’s lips.

“Two fingers,” she whispered back, moaning louder in response as Cosima gently slid another inside her. She pressed in slowly, rocking her body and laying her palm flat to hit every pleasure area she could. She had been with plenty of women, but she had never felt so happy about pleasing anyone before. She continued her slow movements, occasionally curling her fingers and feeling Delphine’s body begin to shake beneath her.

“Ma Cherie, mon amour, ma belle,” she said, her voice gradually rising in pitch. Cosima smiled against her shoulder and moved her hand faster, her encouragement coming from the rough scratches Delphine was leaving all over her back. She whispered a string of French curses topping off with a high-pitched “merde” as she came. Cosima smiled at her and continued her movements.

She leaned into Delphine’s ear and whispered, ”The best part about sex with women is that you don’t need to recover.”

Delphine gasped as Cosima sped up her pace and began kissing across her chest, nipping at her through her bra. She squirmed and groaned, coming quickly against her well-practiced fingers.

Cosima smiled again, loving the way Delphine’s spoke French when she came. The blonde bit her lip and watched as Cosima studied her face, simultaneously licking her fingers. She raised her knee between the brunette’s thighs and felt her through her barely-there panties.  Cosima leaned back onto her leg and rolled her hips as Delphine’s hand traced her hips and supported her stomach. She rolled her head back when the blonde slid her fingers into the elastic. She worked quickly, perceiving the need in the smaller woman’s moans.

She pressed a finger inside her and curled it forward.

“Fuck,” Cosima whispered. Delphine smiled up at her, her dreads falling in her face as she continued silently begging for more. 

“Fuck me,” she breathed.

Delphine added another finger and followed exactly what Cosima had done before, letting her take control and rock backwards against her hand and thigh. The brunette whispered Delphine’s name as she came twice.

She rolled off of Delphine and curled up next to her, entwining their fingers again and resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder.

“That was…a lot better,” she said.

Delphine smiled and pulled her closer into a tight hug.   
“I hope you can trust me, ma chérie. I want to help you.”

Cosima paused and studied her face, clearly looking for any sign of a lie.

“I trust you,” she said. The words rolled off her tongue easily, as though that single truth had just been hiding in the back of throat and waiting to be spoken. The blonde smiled happily and sighed deeply.

“Can we rest now? We can get to work and meet up with the Clone Club tomorrow? I just…I’m so tired, Delphine.”

She smiled softly and nodded, knowing that tomorrow brought new problems and new worries, but for tonight, this was enough. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and the morning on your skin and loved up light/Tracing patterns in the maze of your back/Softly, softly, the goose bumps like that/And then a kiss.../Maybe another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wasn't intending to write it, but why fight the inspiration? I apologize if my French is wrong...please message me on tumblr or something if it is so I can correct it. Also, this is clearly unbeta'd, so I apologize. Enjoy!

Cosima woke up first, her chest heaving. She rolled quietly out of bed and ran into the bathroom before coughing loudly and regaining control over her breathing. She gargled some mouthwash and washed her hands, hoping she didn’t smell like blood. They had so many things to worry about for today and this was not on her agenda. She crawled back into bed and smiled sweetly at the naked woman beside her. Her pale skin reflected the small bit of light peeking through the hotel curtains. She had a group of freckles in the middle of her back just between her defined rib cage. Her shoulder blades stuck out slightly and her spine curved down the expanse of her skin. Her lower half had a sheet haphazardly pulled over it and tucked in front of her as though she was cuddling it. She snored softly and Cosima’s smile widened when she heard her name tumble from her lips. She wasn’t awake, but her dreams were filled with images of them in Paris, Milan, London, San Francisco…in her dreams they had escaped their personal hell in Toronto and were traveling the world hand-in-hand. Cosima felt a knot form in her chest. She had fallen in love with this woman. It was a fast process and she admitted that, chemically, it was really still in the attraction phase. But something within her said that she was in love and she was just mad enough to believe it.

She thought about her favorite quote by Louis Pasteur, who was only fitting to think about at the moment with Delphine’s immunology degree also in mind. He said that, “chance favors the prepared mind.” Cosima had spent her last few years preparing for her present—a PhD in EvoDevo, an incredible lab at her beck and call, and the catch of a lifetime within her own DNA. Her mind had been prepared for this life since she had met Beth by chance during her undergrad years at Berkeley. Everything about her past had set her in motion to be the perfect “geek monkey,” but the last thing she expected was to love someone, let alone someone who’s job was to pretend to be in love with her. But chance had it that Delphine became her monitor and chance had it that she was stunning, funny, precious, caring, kind, and every other trait that Cosima had avoided while trying to stay out of love. While there was still a voice whispering into her ear about Delphine’s lies and her past, she couldn’t believe it anymore. Delphine had been right during their fight—she felt it. She felt this love so deeply in her soul that she couldn’t ignore it anymore. She was giving in and it felt freeing. She had prepared for everything but love, and still, it had found her.

She lifted a finger and began to trace letters into the blonde’s smooth skin, signing love notes across her spine. She noticed her breathing quicken as it does when someone first wakes up, but she saw no movement aside from goosebumps rising across her body. She continued dragging her finger carefully back and forth leaving her mark in invisible ink all over her lover. She noticed how the other woman’s body reacted to certain areas being touched and began to follow her hand with soft kisses. She kissed her shoulders, down every vertebrae of her spine, across her hips bones and back up. She let her hand weave its way around her waist and nuzzled the blonde hair splayed out on the pillow. She felt the body in front of her open up and welcome her touch, her head leaning back on the pillow to allow their lips to touch softly. She slid her hand slowly down her stomach and toward her clit, moving languidly in small circles. She watched as the blonde’s body reacted to her touch, her stomach muscles tightening and her chest rising and falling heavily in deep sighs. She opened her legs slightly to let Cosima’s hand down further. She slowly slid two fingers inside of her, loving the way her hips rolled to their own rhythm. She curled her fingers slowly receiving a soft moan from the blonde whose eyes were now shut tightly and who was biting her lip to the point of breaking the skin.

“Ma chérie,” Cosima whispered, earning her a louder moan.

“T'arrêtes pas,” she groaned. “Don’t stop.”

Cosima’s hand continued in a changing pattern as Delphine’s hips ground into her. She came with a breath of Cosima’s name and a hot kiss to her neck. After her breathing returned to normal, the blonde looked back and smiled sleepily.

“What did I do to deserve that wake up call, mon petit singe effronté?”

“What did you just call me?” she asked with a grin.

“My little cheeky monkey,” she answered, followed by her signature half smile.

“Well, mon chiot, I’ve been doing some studying of your native tongue, but I think you could teach me more,” she said with a daring tone and a long kiss. “How about ‘fuck me’?”

Delphine smiled wide and pulled Cosima on top of her.

“How about ‘I love you’?”

She smiled at the woman beneath her letting her dreads fall around them. She could ignore her problems for now. She wasn’t prepared for the storm of emotion that was Delphine, but, as chance would have it, she was falling in love anyway.

 

 


End file.
